Absence makes the heart grow fonder
by Empress of Yaoi
Summary: When secret lovers haven't seen each other in two months, it takes a LOT of selfrestraint not to show any signs, But when they're finally alone together... Shika/Choji pairing, YOAI- DEFINATE LEMON INSIDE- Since my little devil is in the graphic details this has to be rated M for content.


_AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, so this is new… I'm dedicating this fic to someone ;)  
It's just a little fluffy, smutty thank you for my most fervent reviewer, someone I happen to have grown quite fond of in only a short period of time. ^.^_

 _ **Vicky, this is for you!**_ __

 _(I might have gone a little overboard, making Shikamaru subservient and Choji dominant, I hope this isn't a turn-off for you, I just seem to make odd choices when it comes to my smut packages… :P)  
Also, graphically detailed, DEFINITELY graphically detailed…  
I hope you like it, I did my best for you, using what is, to the best of my knowledge, your fav pairing.  
Also… I put Kakashi in here, because I'm quickly realizing I can't write without him xD  
_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

 _(Dear Lord… ELEVEN pages….In one sitting…. I feel a little overwhelmed right now, I think I need a smoke xD)_

*XXX* 

_**Absence makes the heart grow fonder**_

*XXX*

Choji was finding it increasingly difficult not to run as the gate of Konaha came into view.  
He had been away on a mission for almost three weeks, and the young man was incredibly happy to be home again. 

Only he wasn't. Not yet. 

Looking over at his teammates, he _wanted_ to urge them to hurry up, but then decided against it.  
It would only make them ask questions again. They'd been asking questions before, too.  
When they were leaving Konoha, he'd been complaining about it. He knew that was stupid, knew his teammates would ask about it. But he couldn't help himself. 

The thought of leaving had annoyed him to the point where he simply couldn't stay quiet. 

*XXX* 

_Three weeks ago,  
_

"Seriously, Kiba, three weeks?! That's like, _forever_!"

The Inuzuka had laughed at him, "Three weeks Is _nothing_ , Choji. Do you know how long tracking missions usually take? I'm used to being away for _at least_ two weeks at a time, usually a lot longer, and you're complaining about _this_?" 

"Yeah, Choji, you're overreacting," Sakura had added, giving him a inquiring look, "Why are you so set on staying in the village anyway. Are you feeling all right?" 

"I'm _fine_ Sakura," The Akimichi brushed away the hand that she placed on his forehead, "Stop touching me…" He knew he sounded like he was whining, but he couldn't seem to help it. 

"Then what's up?" Kiba jumped in again, "Why won't you just tell us?!" 

"Choji, we're your _friends_ " Sakura was pushing him. He hated that. 

He hadn't really talked to his teammates since…

*XXX* 

_Present time,  
_

Finally, the gate, they were walking through the gate!  
Choji couldn't _believe_ how relieved he was to be back in Konoha again.  
He wanted to go and clean himself up immediately, but there was still the debriefing to go through. 

Outwardly calm, he walked through crowded streets together with Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru.  
Inside though, he was screaming, _Hurry up already! I have more important things to do right now.  
Stop dragging your heels, Sakura, I know you're tired and all, but just __**hurry up**_ _!  
_

Finally, _finally_ they reached Hokage Tower.  
The Akimich willed himself to stay calm, to adjust his pace to that of his teammates, but it was getting increasingly difficult to do so.

Walking up the stairs, he counted his steps.  
 _Just fifteen more. Then another thirty-six steps to the door, ten steps inside. Wait for the debriefing to be over. Then run. Don't care about the others. After this, you can avoid them for a while. Just until you come up with a good excuse. Just until you get your act together again.  
Get this out of your system.  
_

As Choji crossed the threshold into the Hokage's office, his breath hitched.  
His palms became sweaty.  
He started to tremble. 

And blood started rushing to his groin. 

He swallowed, hard.  
"Good morning Lady Hokage, Kakashi-sensei, Neji, Shikamaru…"  
 _Thank god, my voice didn't crack, it sounded all right, right?  
_

"Morning, Choji" Shikamaru Nara nodded at his teammate. Giving him a weary smile.  
He'd been up all night, and he was _really_ ready to get some sleep now. 

Choji was aware that there were other people talking, exchanging greetings before getting on with the debriefing. But all he heard was Shikamaru's soft greeting, all he saw were Shikamaru's weary eyes. His smile that, although looking extremely tired, was like a drink of water for a man dying of thirst. 

And really, he _was_ dying of thirst. Just a different kind of thirst.  
He thirsted for Shikamaru Nara. 

As Kakashi's team had finished their debriefing, they turned to leave.  
And a sudden panic threatened to overwhelm the young Akimichi, _he can't leave_ _ **now**_ _?!  
I only just saw him! _Biting his lip, he waited for the inevitable feeling of loneliness to sink into his stomach again.

*XXX* 

Shikamaru looked up as another team entered the office, ready to be debriefed.  
He didn't really care who it was, he just wanted something to keep him awake, as he could feel his eyelids drooping. 

But his eyes suddenly flew open as they caught sight of the most amazing sight in the entire world:  
Choji Akimichi.  
He could feel the sweat settle on his brow as he mumbled a greeting. Managed a smile that didn't look like he was having dirty thoughts again, _Did it?_

He wasn't paying attention as Kakashi finished up their report, and only realized the older man was done when he felt a slight tug at his shirt. 

"Don't stare like that, kid. You're being obvious" The copy ninja reprimanded him in a low tone, pushing him out of the office. 

Once out in the hall, the older man planted him against a wall, "Shikamaru, do you need me to take you home? You look like hell…" 

"No… I'll wait for him right here," The Nara suppressed a yawn, "I haven't seen him in almost two months, Kakashi. Every time it's the same thing, I get back when he's just left, or the other way around. I need to _see_ him, Kakashi, I need to talk to him. I need to _feel_ him again…" 

"I know, but you're exhausted, we both are" 

"I'm not asking you to wait with me, am I? Just go home, get some rest" 

The silver-haired man sighted, wiping a hand across his face, "No…" He leaned back against the wall, "I'll wait with you. That way, if you fall asleep, I can wake you up," He gave his younger friend a comforting smile. 

"Thanks" 

*XXX* 

Finally, the briefing was over.  
Choji shuffled out of the office, only to be startled by an unexpected sight. 

Shikamaru was sitting with his back against the wall, fast asleep.  
Next to him, Kakashi Hatake was nudging the Nara with his foot, urging him to wake up. 

The man looked up at him, apology written over his entire posture.  
"I'm sorry about this, Choji… I tried to keep him awake, but… He's exhausted. We've been hurrying to get back in time so he could see you, and…" He nudged the dark-haired boy again, but he wasn't waking up. 

Choji giggled- he'd been doing the same thing.  
"I got this, you watch the hall for a minute, okay?" 

As the older man nodded his agreement, Choji walked over to his sleeping boyfriend.  
Dropping to his knees, he gently lifted Shikamaru's chin a little, frowning when he realized his boyfriend needed a shave.  
He leaned over, softly kissing the lips he'd been longing to kiss for so long. 

It was a definite way to wake Shikamaru up, and sure enough, within seconds his eyes opened.  
Choji stared into those deep, dark orbs, and the entire world was forgotten for the time being.  
"I'm home," He smiled softly, hearing his lover repeat the same words back to him. 

"Guys, Gai arriving in ten seconds time"  
Kakashi moved to stand before the two, hopefully giving them enough time to get back to their feet before the spandex clad jounin noticed them. 

They moved quickly, despite their fatigue.  
And by the time Gai stepped around the corner, he found the three shinobi casually leaning against the wall, apparently talking about their respective missions. 

Noting the apparent exhaustion level of his eternal rival, he decided to refrain from challenging him for once, giving only an over-excited greeting before he turned into the Hokage's office. 

"That was close, thanks man," Shikamaru gave Kakashi an appreciative nod, "How many times have you saved our butts now?" 

"About twenty-three, but who's counting? Anyway, you two should just try to get some rest. I've already convinced the Hokage just now that we could all use a few days off.  
So the six of us have about two, maybe three days before she starts whipping us again, I suggest you make good use of your time" 

With that, the man walked off, leaving the couple standing against the wall. 

"Let's go, Choji, I'm about ready to collapse here…" Shikamaru pushed of the wall, quickly stretching out a hand to steady himself as his tired body tripped over his own feet.  
Choji, deciding that 'just a friend' would do the same, easily slipped his arm around the other, steadying him as they walked off. 

They would sleep for a couple hours first. They had some time after all.  
He would have to find a way to thank Kakashi- _again_ …

*XXX* 

The morning sun found the two lovers cradled together in Choji's bed.  
Slowly awaking from his deep slumber, Shikamaru turned to look at the love of his life.  
"Good morning, gorgeous," He mumbled. 

"Good morning to you, too," A soft kiss graced his lips, "Did you sleep well?" 

"Perfectly, I'm completely rested up again, you?" 

Instead of vocalizing his answer, Choji leaned over for another kiss, deeper this time. 

The kiss was long, starting out sweet but getting more and more heated as time went on.  
When they finally broke for air, Choji collapsed on top of him, panting. 

"Did I tell you I love you yet, today?" He softly stroked his lovers face, brushing a few strands of brown hair to the side. He loved looking at Choji's face, he could look at it all day and still he would never grow tired of looking. 

"You did now… But I was actually hoping you'd prove it to me," He pushed himself up, studying his lovers face for a moment. 

People always seemed to assume that 'bored' was Shikamaru's only expression, but Choji knew better. He knew every subtle change in the Nara's face. He knew every expression it had ever shown.  
Right now, he was looking at the lust that was most definitely mirrored on his own face. 

Shikamaru wrapped his arms tight around his love, "We forgot to take our clothes off, we should fix that…" 

*XXX* 

Moments later, their clothes lay discarded to the side of the bed, as the two were engaged in another heated kiss. 

Breaking for air, Shikamaru pushed his lover down on the mattress, trailing sloppy kisses down his jaw. 

"Oh… yeah… Keep doing that…" Choji's mumbling became less and less coherent as Shikamaru's lips traveled from his jaw to his pulse, his hands wandering the Akimichi's chest, gently tugging at his nipples every now and then. 

He could feel Choji's hands up in his hair, all but ripping the band out, freeing his dark locks.  
It was slightly painful, but Shikamaru didn't care. They'd missed each other so much, there was no way they could be gentle right now- the need was simply too great. 

Choji was pushing him down now, urging him to continue his ministrations on an even more sensitive area. He was glad to comply, but not before he'd teased his love a bit more. 

Shikamaru allowed his head to be pushed down a little, until he reached Choji's chest.  
Moving a little to the right, he took the already hard nipple in his mouth, biting down ever so lightly.  
He could hear his lover gasp, the unexpected sensation sending shivers through his body.  
He sucked on the little nub, working it with his tongue as Choji writhed under him. 

When he decided Choji'd had enough, Shikamaru started to move down again, the moans coming from his lover music to his ears. 

When he reached Choji's cock, standing proud, he gave a small kiss on the tip, drawing out a low moan. But then, he quickly moved back up again, biting down on Choji's all but neglected, left nipple.  
He'd meant for it to hurt, knowing that even though people would never guess this, the Akimichi _liked_ a little pain. 

Again, his efforts were rewarded by a throaty moan from his lover, biting down again, a soft whimper filled the silence of the room. Shikamaru smiled, he'd missed these delightful sounds. 

He toyed around some more, switching between gentle licks and tucks, and harder, more painful tactics, almost forcing his lover to cry out. 

Eventually though, the Nara knew he had to stop. Giving in to desire, he bit down one more time, delighting as Choji gasped. But before he could hurt him too much, he moved down again.  
Trailing hot, wet and sloppy kisses crisscross around the other's stomach. 

He loved this, he loved the soft whimpers every time his body brushed against Choji's member, loved the way his lover felt, tasted, sounded. 

Arriving back at the boy's cock, he softly wrapped his hand around the throbbing length, stabilizing it as he trailed soft kisses from the base up. 

Choji bucked his hips at the touch, but his lover would not be persuaded into hurrying so easily.  
Bending down again, he licked at Choji's balls before taking them in his mouth, tongue massaging the delicate package softly.

"Ah… Yes, no… Aaah…" Choji made the most amazing sounds, and for a moment Shikamaru lost himself in the sound alone. Knowing that it would be too much if he lingered here any longer, the Nara relinquished his hold on his lover's family jewels, returning to the cock he loved so much. 

Leaving another trail of kisses he shifted his own position slightly.  
Placing his lips around the most tantalizing part of his lover's body, Shikamaru slowly slid his head down lower, and lower. Taking Choji in completely before retreating again, surrendering his hold. 

Choji always made the cutest sounds when he teased like this.  
Moaning, the Akimichi tried to get a hold of his lover's head, hoping to push it back down again. But he couldn't concentrate enough, and his hands never got close. 

Soon enough though, the lips were back on him, only taking in his head, Shikamaru deftly licked the pre-cum off, before licking all around. 

Choji bucked again, and Shikamaru stilled for a moment, allowing the other to thrust into him.  
Soon enough Choji would be taking control anyway, and for now, he needed this.  
So Shikamaru simply accepted. 

Soon enough though, he stilled his lover with one hand, the other still holding on the Akimichi's member.  
Slowly turning his head from side to side, he began to apply a little suction. This was _his_ time, as for now, he was still in control. 

The moans got louder, and Choji's bucking hips grew harder and harder to control.  
Eventually, he gave up, allowing his lover to grab hold of his head, pushing him down on himself.

Choji pushed himself in deep, forcing his boyfriend to relax as he felt the throbbing length slide into his throat. Within moments, the Akimichi was roughly fucking his mouth, almost using him as a sex toy. And he loved every second of it. 

All too soon, he felt the muscles tense up, Choji shuddered as he released himself into his lover's throat. 

Still sucking lightly, Shikamaru moved up, releasing his boyfriends wilted member from his lips.  
Smiling as Choji stroked his hair, "That was amazing babe… I've never been so deep inside you before" 

Shikamaru smirked down at the other, moving in for another passionate kiss, "I love you"  
As their lips battled, Choji reversed their positions, laying Shikamaru flat on his back, and the second he relinquished those soft, perfect lips he'd been dreaming of for months, roughly turned his lover around. Pushing him face down on the mattress. 

The Nara knew what was coming, pushing his chest against the mattress while lifting slender hips up, Choji's tongue was immediately on him, licking around his puckered hole, drawing out moan after moan. 

Shikamaru gasped when he felt Choji's tongue enter him, bucking his hips.  
He felt Choji pull out, replacing his tongue with his thumb, tracing little circles before plunging in. 

The writhing boy moaned, unable to hold still. 

Choji's teasing pleasuring sent shockwaves through his entire body, making it impossible to think.  
He could only feel as his lover attacked his entrance with his tongue again, licking around and inside him. He moaned again, panting. 

He brought up his own hand to pump his throbbing cock, but Choji brushed it away, continuing to limit the sensations to a single point on Shikamaru's body. 

Just when Choji's attentions became unbearable, he felt his lover move away from him, heard the drawer of the nightstand slide open. 

He sighted, not sure whether that was from the loss of contact, or the delightful knowledge of what was coming next. It didn't matter anyway.  
He could hear Choji behind him, getting himself lathered up, and quivered. 

When Choji slid inside his lover, he let out a low moan, the friction, the contact it felt so good. So good that he could not resist the urge to completely slide out again and repeat the sensations, hearing his boyfriend whimper only made it feel even more incredible. 

He knew he was teasing to the point of being sadistic, but did not care. He simply entered again, extracted again. 

Bringing one arm around, he touched Shikamaru's member, teasing again. 

His prisoner in love moaned at the touch, trying to follow his hand as he left the stiff cock again.

When Shikamaru moved back, feeling slightly disappointed, he felt the tip of Choji's length pressing against him, sliding back even further he took the other in, tightening his muscles to increase his lover's pleasure. 

Once Choji had sheathed himself again, the need to move, to _fuck_ became overwhelming.  
Holding on to lean hips, he moved back a little, snapping back with force, drawing out another low moan. 

Their lovemaking became more heated, more frantic.  
And Choji could feel himself approach the edge again. Not wanting to end this so soon, though, he pulled out. 

He pulled him up, so they were both on their knees and wrapped an arm around his lover, tightly gripping Shikamaru's jaw and forcibly pulling his head back to kiss him. 

He let his other hand wander to Shikamaru's sex, pumping it as he ravaged the other's mouth.  
He could feel the tension start to build up under his skilled fingers, and pushed his boyfriend down on the bed again, entering him once more. 

There was no sign of gentility as he fucked him hard, jerking the other off at the same time.  
After but a short time, he could feel his orgasm crash in, and his body went limp. 

Shikamaru, too, fell down on the bed, his lover laying on his back, still inside him. 

As soon as he the Nara felt he was able to speak again, he turned his head, softly kissing the love of his life on kiss bruised lips. "Wanna go again?"

*XXX* 

_**A/N:**_ _Yeah, well I can't upload for 'Three clans unite' right now, and didn't feel like getting too far ahead of the story either, seeing as I still have that plotbunny challenge going.  
And I didn't feel like writing for 'Hidden Feelings, Hidden Lives'- besides, I was in the mood for smut.  
_

_So I dedicate this to Vicky, who is my most loyal reviewer, it's a thank-you really, I never actually considered writing a Shika/Choji fic (apart from 3 clans, but that one has Shino too, making it more interesting for me) but because you said you liked it, here it is.  
_

_I hope I didn't go overboard with this, I mean… yeah… Whatever. You're by far my most faithful reviewer, and I do really trust your opinion too. Anyway, let me know what you think about this one, eh?_


End file.
